1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing automatic telephone response services by using an intelligent peripheral system (hereinafter called "IP"). More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for providing automatic telephone response services by using an IP, in which, when the called subscriber is absent or when the line is busy, the caller records a voice message in the IP by using the IP instead of a recording device so as for the called subscriber to be able to receive the message later, and therefore, general telephone subscribers having no automatically responding telephone can receive the recorded vocal message through the IP when the called subscriber is absent or the line is busy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in accordance with the progress in the communication network technology, the conception of the IP network has appeared. As a result, the early IP network has been constructed, and currently the IP network services are being furnished. However, the IP network services need to be diversified in accordance with the demand of the users. Further, the IP network has evolved from the early primitive IP network to a sophisticated IP network. Further it is provided with a standard by the ITU-T (International Telecommunication Union-Telecommunication Standardization Sector).
That is, in order to expand the utilization of the IP network services as early as possible, and to build up the technical basis of the IP networks, the IP network is being subjected to a standardization. Further, the service switching point (to be called "SSP" below) and the service control point (to be called "SCP" below) which connect the IP network to the telephone network and to the integrated service digital network (to be called "ISDN" below) are also being standardized.
The automatic telephone responding service operates such that the called subscriber can receive a voice message when the line is busy or the subscriber is absent, even if the telephone subscriber does not have an automatic responding telephone. For calls demanded by the existing PSTN or the ISDN, an SSP (service switching point) authorizes the calls needing the IP network services, collects information on them, carries out a routing for the calls for furnishing automatic responding services, and asks to an SCP (service control point) for the data for service processing, while the SCP furnishes the data needed for carrying out the services. An IP transmits guide announcements to the service users, and collects a digit information needed for carrying out the service logic to furnish it to the SCP.
Further, the IP stores the voice messages under the service logic control of the SCP, and these stored messages can be transmitted to the service subscribers. The called service subscribers who have subscribed to this service register their absence for when they are not able to receive calls or when the lines are busy. Later, in accordance with the registration of the subscriber's absence, the callers' calls are connected to the called service subscribers, or are connected to the IP, so that the automatic responding services can be performed. The voice messages which are recorded in the IP can be received to the called service subscribers when the called service subscribers are authenticated by inputting secret numbers so as to verify the authenticity.
In the existing general telephone service, a telephone subscriber can receive the automatic responding service only when the subscriber has an automatic responding telephone with a recording device attached thereon. Also, the subscriber's voice can be recorded on a private automatic branch exchange (PABX) by utilizing an independent information furnishing system connected to the subscriber line, so that voice messages can be exchanged.
However, the currently used automatic responding telephone cannot record a message when the line is busy. In the independent information furnishing system, a caller can record a message, and the called subscriber can receive it later. Therefore, an indirect communication is possible between the caller and the called subscriber. However, when the line of the called service subscriber is busy after an attempt of a call, there is no function of recording a voice massage. In such a case, the servicing is available only to a small number of subscribers by connecting to the PABX. That is, a wide servicing is impossible.
However, every user has diversified desires for services and wants to receive services at a low cost. In order to meet these desires, the conception of the IP network was proposed, and it has come to be put to the practical use.
Therefore, whenever direct telephone communication is impossible, one who does not have an automatic responding telephone needs to receive messages later from the IP which stores the messages of callers. That is, such a servicing is in demand.